


The Greatest Story That Can Never Be Told

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie Owens has a story to tell about the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Story That Can Never Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for the last episode of series 6. And you need to have watched the second to last episode as well. Written for 11-11-11, which is totally Eleventh Doctor Day, people! (Also, Jack, where did you come from? You bitch.)

“Once upon a time, there was a man-”

“That wasn't really a man, by human standards-”

“A _man_ , a great man, and he was dying-”

“Well-”

“ _Anwen_.”

“Yes, yes, I'll hush up, Stormageddon.”

“I go by Alfred now. ...sometimes Alfie, but that's not the point!”

Anwen rolled her eyes. “Then what is?” she asked, Welsh vowels rolling off her tongue.

“I'm trying to record this video blog post, so everyone will know what happened to the Doctor.”

“He died. Even Uncle Jack believes it, Alfie.”

Alfie shook his head. “No, I don't believe it, and neither does my dad. And I think-”

“That your dreams prove it,” Anwen finished for him, having heard all this before. “They're just dreams. There's no way-”

“Time can be rewritten,” Alfie interrupted with surety in his voice. “He says it all the time.”

“ _Said_ ,” she emphasized, turning off Alfie's webcam. “And anyway, I've heard you say you remember that from when you were a child. There's no way you remember him saying that when you were a baby.”

“I do too!” he announced unhappily as he turned his webcam back on. “I remember, and I know some of you remember it too, when all of time and space happened at once.”

“It was always April 22nd, 2011 at 5:02pm,” Anwen murmured then clasped her hands over her mouth.

Alfie spun in his chair. “You remember too!” he exclaimed before turning back to the webcam. “See? It's in there, in our subconsciousness. We just have to think about it, and we'll remember.”

“Oh god, Uncle Jack knew something was wrong the whole time,” Anwen continued to say as she leaned against the wall behind her to steady herself. “Why couldn't I tell something was wrong? Mam and Tad were having their wedding when I was having my graduation.”

“See, time was falling apart, and it was all about the Doctor,” Alfie said solemnly. “He needed to die, and it was a fixed point in time, says the Torchwood-”

“Which don't exist since there's no such thing as Torchwood,” Anwen interrupted as she smacked Alfie upside the head.

Alfie winced, rubbing his head. “Right. From an undisclosed source, and his companions weren't having it, so his wife sent a message to-”

“The Doctor has a wife?”

Alfie cleared his throat. “And she made contact with every life the Doctor had ever touched, and believe me when I say it's more likely that he touched your life than not. We wanted him to live-”

A buzzing sound whirred, and the webcam shut off. Alfie turned around and saw Anwen gaping. When he moved to ask her what was wrong, she pointed to the window. The Doctor waved with one hand as he pocketed his sonic screwdriver with the other.

“Stormageddon, dark lord of all, we meet again,” he greeted cheerfully, climbing through the window. “Sorry about the webcam. Oh, you go by Alfie now. I'd forgotten. Stormageddon was just so catchy.”

Alfie joined Anwen in her gaping. “I- Doctor, you're here.”

The Doctor put a finger to his lips. “Shh, that's a secret between us, all right? It's best if the universe thinks me dead for the time being.” He paused, looking over Anwen. “Oh, you'll keep this hush-hush, Miss Williams?”

Anwen made an indignant noise. “Of course. I learned from the best,” she replied, finally regaining composure.

“Oh yes, Jack's niece, right,” the Doctor said as he started typing on Alfie's laptop. “I wouldn't say he's the _best_ , per say. Well, at least, he is the best in other areas of expertise... Oh yes, better delete these files here-”

“Hey!” Alfie exclaimed.

“Oi, those files are confidential Torchwood files!” Anwen piped up. “They have nothing to-”

“I'm the reason Torchwood exists, so it all has to do with me,” the Doctor interjected as he closed the lid of the laptop. “These files are best for the Captain to handle anyway.”

Anwen scowled. “That's not for you to decide!”

The Doctor leapt up and headed toward the window. “If I had a pound for every time I heard that phrase...” he trailed off, adjusting his bow-tie. “Well, let's say I'd be the richest man in the universe, even with 51st century inflation.”

“Doctor,” Alfie said quietly, “are you going to tell my dad you're alive? Or even Anwen's Uncle Jack?”

The Doctor frowned. “Oh, they know.” He paused then gave a brilliant grin. “They have to.”

Anwen strode over to the Doctor, stood in front of him for a moment before her hand cracked against his cheek. “Ow!” he proclaimed in pain, his hand rubbing his cheek. “What was that for?”

“Uncle Jack's been waiting for you for centuries. I know he has, even though he doesn't like talkin' about it. He thinks you're really, truly dead. Fixed points are fixed, he says. Why would he think this could change when you couldn't fix him?”

Alfie winced when he saw the Doctor cringe. “You're a smart one, to have gathered that all on your own. This isn't the same, in anyway. I never really tried to fix Jack because of many reasons, but mainly, the last me was scared. New man, but Jack hasn't come to find me, so...”

“He will now,” Anwen stated, holding up her phone that had been record the conversation then pressed the send button.

The Doctor's eyes widened. “I should be going. Places to see. Running to do. Oh, blimey, Jack's on the line, isn't he? Did I mention I have a wife now, Captain?”

 _“I know, Doctor,”_ Jack's voice came through the phone. _“And I do believe River is a 51st century kind of girl. Open marriages are terribly common then-”_

“I must be going!” the Doctor exclaimed nervously. “See you around, Stormy, Miss Williams.”

And with that, the Doctor hopped out the window. Jack's laughter echoed through the room as Alfie leaned out the window to watch the Doctor go, and Anwen smirked. She clicked off her speaker phone, before asking her uncle how he'd follow the Doctor.

 _“I have my ways,”_ Jack replied, a grin in his voice. _“I have a woman to call. Don't have too much fun with Mr. Owens, young lady.”_

Jack hung up before Anwen could protest. She sighed as she pocketed her phone, glanced at Alfie who was leaning out the window to get a better view of the TARDIS dematerializing. Anwen shook her head as she opened Alfie's laptop to see if she couldn't retrieve the files the Doctor had deleted. It was going to be a long day. She knew Alfie's video blog would only bring trouble.


End file.
